As Long As I'm With You I'll Be Loved, And I'll Be Happy
by DE4alleternity
Summary: What I thought would've happened in 4x07/4x08 between Damon and Elena. Just a cleaner, more child like version. Also how I thought Caroline and Stefan would've taken the news and how they would've handled everything.


_This is just what I think will happen, with Caroline being against DE, and being mad at Elena, and Damon being there for Elena_

Elena: You

Damon couldn't grasp the idea of Elena choosing him. He knew that she cared about him but she had chosen Stefan.

Shane: Damon Salvatore

Damon was furious! Elena and him were always getting cock blocked. He went with Professor Shane as if he didn't just ruin the greatest moment of his life.

*2 hours later*

*Damon opens the door to the Salvatore house*

Elena walked in gracefully, prettier than ever.

Damon: You look beautiful

Elena took him into her arms and kissed him gracefully.

Damon had never been happier than he had been in that moment, he wanted someone to pinch him, wake him up from this dream he was having.

They stopped kissing, just looked into each other's eyes, smiling…

Damon: I've been waiting to do that all day

Elena: I'm sorry I fought my feelings for you for so long…

Damon: Well how about we start with dinner?

Elena: Agreed *smiling the whole time*

Damon took her hand and they walked out the door, he opened the passenger door to his icy blue camero and they drove to the Mystic Grill

They took a booth at the end, the grill was full of people, it was the night of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant

Damon and Elena spent the night at the grill, talking, laughing, not paying attention to the world around them…until Caroline showed up at their table

Caroline: Can I talk to you Elena?

Elena: Sure, Damon I'll be back

Damon: Take your time

Elena knew she was in for a pep talk, Caroline never was a fan of Damon, ever since the way things ended between them

Caroline: What are you doing?!

Elena: What do you mean?

Caroline: You told me that you broke up with Stefan, and then you turn around and you're on a date with Damon!

Elena: I told you that I broke up with Stefan for Damon and that I was trying to figure out my feelings for Damon, and I did.

Caroline: What are you thinking, Damon is a mass murderer, he's almost as bad as Klaus and you say you have feelings for him?!

Elena: I'm not fighting with you Caroline *starts to walk away*

Caroline: *grabs Elena's arm* I'm not going to let you ruin your life for some guy

Elena: I'm not ruining my life, and if you're a true friend you'll support me on this *walks away to table*

Damon: Are you okay?

Elena picks up jacket without saying anything and starts running away

Damon: Elena! *runs off table and chases after Elena*

Outside of the grill Elena started to cry, she couldn't believe that her friends weren't on her side

Damon: Elena wait! *steps in front of her* What happened back there?

Elena: *wipes away tears*

Damon: *hugs her* It's going to be okay, do you want to tell me what happened?

Elena: She hates me… My best friend hates me! *sobs*

Damon: *hugs her* She doesn't hate you, nobody could hate you.

Elena: Can we just leave? I need to get out of here

Damon: Of course, let's go *opens passenger car door*

The drive back to the Salvatore house was silent, Elena was too upset to talk, and Damon didn't want to push it.

When they got to the house, Damon stopped the car, but neither of them moved.

Elena: I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a handful

Damon: You are not a handful, I want you to be yourself around me. Caroline will warm up to the idea of us, especially if she is your friend.

Elena: Thank You Damon. How is it that you always know the right thing to say? *smiles*

Damon: I'm that awesome. *opens car door, runs over to open Elena's*

Damon put his hand out to help Elena get out of the car, then once she's up, slams door, and takes both of her hands, they lace fingers and just smile at each other.

Elena: How is it that you always make me smile?

Damon laughs and they go into a deep, passionate kiss

Elena: I love you

Damon: What? *in a surprised voice*

Elena: I'm sorry it took me so long to admit that to myself, but I do. *puts both of her hands on the sides of his face*

Damon: That's the first time anyone's told me they loved me

Elena smiles and they kiss again

Damon: I love you so much

They then go into another deep and passionate kiss, before they go any farther they stop

Holding hands they walk over to the couch, the fireplace was lit already, music playing in the background

They sit down, and cuddle, both of their hands interlaced with each other. Just smiling and happy.

In that moment Elena felt that she was the happiest she'd been in a while, ever since she turned her life had been doom, and gloom, even when she was with Stefan

Elena: You know you never officially asked me out? *looks up at him*

Damon: Really the 42,000 I love you's weren't hints enough?

Elena: *laughs* Well, I'm slow

Damon: Mmm *smirks* They kiss (again)

Until they don't stop. They continue kissing, only stopping for air.

Elena uses her strength to get on top of him, they lay down on the couch kissing

Elena rips Damon's shirt off, they suddenly stand up and are against the fireplace, they were so passionate, Elena's dress started to come off. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's head, really getting into it.

They did super vamp speed into Damon's room, on the bed, ripped off the sheets.

They kissed passionately for hours

Back From Commercial

Elena's head on Damon's chest. Damon's arm wrapping around her, the sheets covering them.

Elena: If I'd known you were this good, we would have done this a long time ago.

Damon: *laughs* Well it's not like I didn't try *kisses her forehead*

Next Morning

Elena's in the bathroom doing her makeup, Damon walks behind her and wraps his arms around her while kissing her head

Elena grabs his hands and sets her head on his chest

Elena: You know I could not go to school.

Damon: As tempting as that sounds, you'd be bored because I have to go work at town hall. *kisses her cheek and then takes his arms away*

Elena: Ahhh man, well I better get going then. *puts on jacket and picks up bag*

Elena starts to walk out the room, Damon with his super vamp speed gets in front of her and stops her with his kiss*

They had a nice kiss, she smiled afterwards

Damon: Don't forget your homework

10 Hours Later Salvatore Living Room

Elena's on the couch with her feet spread across, with a text book on her lap, and pencil and paper in hand

Damon walks in through the front door

Elena: Hey handsome

Damon: Hey *leans down to kiss her*

Damon lifted up her legs, sat down, and put her legs on his lap

Damon: How was your day at school

Elena: I got a B on my history test, and had pizza for lunch. *smiles*

Damon: Haha *smirks*

Elena: Well now I can have some fun *drops book on floor and crawls across couch to kiss Damon*

They have a sweet kiss and break away

Damon: Well Miss "You Never Officially Asked Me Out" would you go to dinner with me tonight

Elena: *laughs* I would love to

Damon: Sorry it has to be at the grill again, we live in a small town *shrugs shoulders*

Elena: Well let's go *stands up while holding his hand*

Elena grabs her jacket and puts it on

The car ride was filled with laughter and smiles, Elena had almost forgotten what it felt like to smile this much, she couldn't have been happier

They picked a table, and sat across from each other.

Once they sat down Elena noticed that Stefan and Caroline were talking at the bar

Elena: Oh crap

Damon: What's wrong? *puts his hand on top of hers*

Elena: Caroline and Stefan are here

Damon: *looks around* What are they doing here?

Elena: *mimicking Damon* We live in a small town *shrugs shoulders*

Damon ordered a drink from the bar, and they split an appetizer

The night was perfect until Caroline came over to their table (again)

Caroline: Can I talk to you Elena?

Elena: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Caroline: Stefan and I need to talk to you.

Elena: Fine, Damon I'll be back

Damon: Just holler if you need me.

Elena slowly walked over to Caroline and Stefan's table, with Caroline right in front of her

Stefan: Hello Elena

Elena: Hi *sits down at booth*

Stefan: I hear you and Damon are on a date

Elena: Stefan the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but you knew this would happen, that's the reason we broke up.

Stefan: I just didn't know it would happen so fast

Elena: So fast?! I've been in love with him, since Miss Mystic Falls last year!

Stefan: Elena, I'm just trying to have a civil conversation with you and you can't even have that

Elena: I want you and Caroline to stop trying to change me, this is who I am now, and if you can't accept that than you stay the hell away from me *stands up and walks back to table*

Elena sat back down at her and Damon's table

Damon: That didn't go down well did it?

Elena: You were listening weren't you?

Damon: Well

Elena: I just want them to love me, and accept my choice

Damon: I love you, I accept you

Elena: And that's what makes me happy *they reach across table to kiss* As long as I'm with you I'll be loved, and I'll be happy.


End file.
